Upstate New York Showdown
The Showdown takes place in Bloodbound, Book 1, Chapter 15, when Adam Vega discovers the whereabouts of Adrian, Kamilah, and Your Character. It is the climax of Book 1 and includes choices with major consequences in Book 2. Hideout Discovered After rescuing Adrian from execution, you, Adrian, and Kamilah take refuge in Adrian's cabin. Soon after, you are discovered by Adam Vega and Nicole Anderson who tracked a tracer that the Baron had secretly implanted in Adrian's arm. Adrian gives you a makeshift stake to defend yourself and the three of you walk out the cabin, determined and ready to fight. Vega reveals that Adrian has always been Gaius' "perfect warrior prince" and states that he will use Adrian's serum to be king of the vampires and annihilate humankind so that vampires don't need to live in fear of humans. You argue that Vega is outnumbered because there are two powerful vampires on your side and Vega just has Nicole, prompting Vega to ask Nicole to press a button on the remote, releasing ferals from the truck to attack the trio. Adrian and Kamilah fight the ferals while you hide inside the house. A feral crashes through the window but you either kill it yourself (leaving you unarmed) or are saved by Kamilah. Kamilah says the three of you are outnumbered and suggests a plan to use you as bait, allowing her and Adrian to pick off the divided ferals. The plan succeeds, but Adrian and Kamilah are still tired from the prior fighting. All seems lost until a wooden bolt is shot from the trees where you are standing, surprising her and killing the feral that is about to attack you. Allies Arrive It is revealed that Lily, now armed with a crossbow, fired the shot. Jax explains that he had his men tail Vega and he saw that Vega was loading a truck with ferals. He gave the Clanless the choice to fight or wait in safety at the Shadow Den, and they chose to fight. Behind Jax and Lily, you see various clanless vampires and the prisoners (if you freed them previously) armed with stakes, swords, crossbows, and ultraviolet flashlights. Griff says that he wanted to take down Vega and Liv declares that Vega and his allies "will pay for what they did to my Jaxxie." As the ferals are about to attack, Jax orders his troops to turn on their flashlights. This forces the ferals to retreat and gives the Clanless the chance to attack. Liv gives you a stake, and you rush the ferals alongside your friends and the Clanless army. Although the tide of the battle turns in your favor, both Griff and Liv are quickly overwhelmed by a feral vampire, forcing your character to rescue one or the other of your allies. If you choose to rescue Griff, Liv dies and Griff promises you that you will avenge her death by killing the ferals. If you choose to rescue Liv, Griff dies and Liv comforts you, saying that you did everything you could. While the battle is going on, you realize that Vega and Nicole are nowhere to be found and alert Adrian and Jax. Adrian goes after them while Jax stays back to make sure the rest of the ferals are put down. Jax gives you a UV flashlight and says, "He's going to need you. Take this. Be safe." You take the flashlight and leave to follow Adrian. Victory Accomplished You reach the truck and are quickly attacked by Nicole, who slams the truck door into your head before coming out of hiding. You and Nicole fight, and you evenually take her crossbow. Once defeated, Nicole flees the fight and you have the choice to pursue her or let her go. If you take the premium choice to pursue her, you will catch up to her and have the chance to decide her fate. If you choose to kill Nicole, she will attack you again and you will shoot her in the head with the crossbow, executing her. If you choose to capture Nicole, you use the flashlight to knock her unconscious. If you choose to give Nicole one more chance, she will be surprised and thank you, promising that you won't regret the decision. Once Nicole is dead or subdued, you go after Adrian. You follow the path you are on to a field of flowers, where you find Adrian and Vega fighting. Adrian appears to be beating Vega easily and orders him to give up, claiming that Vega lacks his skill at fighting. Vega agrees but claims Adrian lacks his cunning, stabbing him wih a hidden blade. Vega takes advatange of Adrian's surprise and is about to decapitate him, causing you to turn your UV flashlight on the two men in a desperate attempt to save Adrian. Vega reacts to the UV flashlight (which has the same physical properties as real sunlight) with agony, but Adrian seems unaffected. His eyes suddenly glow and his voice deepens. He freeze Vega in place with a raise of his hand claims he can feel (and control) the blood in Vega's veins. Adrian places a hand on Vega's forehead and kills him by exploding his skull, apparently by willing it to happen. After Vega dies, Adrian turns his attention on you. You find him "terrifying" and "inhuman." He asks what you are, saying that he is drawn to you despite your fragility and the shortness of your life, and describes the sense of power that he feels. You plead with him, appealing to either your relationship with him or his sense of self, and you are finally able to return him to himself. As his eyes stop glowing, he seems confused and asks you what is going on. You explain Vega's death to him and the two of you return to the battle. By the time you and Adrian reach your allies, the battle is over. Jax informs the two of you that three of the Clanless were killed, and Adrian promises him that their sacrifices will not be forgotten. You inform your friends about Nicole's fate, and your group drinks a toast. With the battle over, you and your group immediately leave for New York to prepare for the fallout of Vega's death. Category:Events Category:Events in Bloodbound Category:Battles